You'll always be my hero
by dexash
Summary: Combien il est difficile d'être celui qui reste...


Clouée dans un fauteuil apr une crise de sciatique, j'en ai profité pour rattraper mon retard sur Nick Cutter/Primeval/Les Portes du Temps.

J'ai trouvé la situation de Becker à la fin de saison trois particulièrement difficile. J'ai voulu approfondir un peu ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête

Et une fanvid plus tard, voilà mon interprétation

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Becker poussa la porte du petit bar, et immédiatement la chaleur du lieu l'envahit, le détendant un peu. Il jeta un oeil derrière le bar : Chris était bien là, fidèle au poste.<br>Chris, Christina de son prénom, petite brunette enrobé, au sourire maternel et aux étreintes réconfortantes. Elle était la patronne de ce bar, légué par le vieil homme qui l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait appris le métier.  
>Elle avait fait de ce lieu un asile pour les âmes solitaires. On y venait que par bouche à oreilles, et les habitués savaient qu'ils y trouveraient une oreille attentive.<p>

Becker se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, les épaules basses. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce qui s'était passé.  
>- Hey, mais c'est mon beau Captain. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?<br>La jeune femme venait de l'embrasser sur les deux joues, avant de repasser derrière son bar. Là seulement, elle observa plus attentivement le militaire.  
>- Oulah. Plus fort que d'habitude.<br>D'un geste exercé, elle tira un demi, avant de sortir une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.  
>- Raconte.<br>Alors, il raconta. Pas toute la vérité évidemment, mais une version édulcorée.

- On a encore perdu des hommes.  
>- Oh … je suis désolée.<br>Une main fraîche vint saisir la sienne, alors qu'il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.  
>- Trois... On en a perdu trois. Ils ont disparus, on les a cherché pendant deux mois...mais il n'y a aucune trace d'eux.<p>

Christina jeta un oeil à la ronde, vérifiant que tous ses clients étaient servis. Alors, elle se reconcentra sur son vis à vis. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il revenait de sa première mission chez les SAS, et elle n'était qu'une gamine, heureuse que ce beau garçon lui prête un minimum d'attention. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi bouleversé.

- Il n'y a plus personne. Cutter est mort, Jenny est partie et Abby, Connor et Danny ont disparus...Y a plus rien à faire. Y a plus d'équipe. Et pourtant, il faut continuer.  
>- Tu es un bon soldat Captain...Je sais que tu rempliras ta mission, quelle qu'elle soit.<br>- Franchement, j'ai envie de démissionner.  
>- Captain, tu es fait pour ce boulot … Aider les gens, les protéger, c'est ta mission. Et d'ailleurs, même quand t'es pas en mission, tu sauves les gens...Enfin, au moins moi. fit-elle en accentuant sa pression sur la longue main brune du militaire.<p>

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard des deux jeunes gens. Sans Becker, Chris ne serait plus de ce monde. Un soir, à la sortie du bar, elle avait été agressée par deux loubards que son mentor avait chassés du bar. Becker, qui était sorti le dernier, s'était avancé alerté par des gémissements, et avait mis hors d'état de nuire ses agresseurs. Mais il n'avait pu empêcher le pire qui puisse arriver à une femme.

- J'ai échoué...  
>- Tu as fait ton maximum.<br>- Tu n'en sais rien.  
>- Je te connais Captain. Je sais que si tu avais pu tu aurais donné ta vie pour eux. C'est dans tes gênes, tu as ça dans le sang, au plus profond de ton âme.<p>

- A Danny, Connor et Abby, alors ?  
>- A Danny, Connor et Abby.<br>Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent leur verre, avant que Chris ne les resserve.

Elle passa sa soirée à le faire parler, et le distraire, lui racontant les dernières anecdotes du bar, ou lui donnant des nouvelles des habitués. Mais tant qu'il refuserait d'accepter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux...  
>Le dernier, Becker resta aider Chris à retourner les tabourets, buvant une dernière bière pendant qu'elle nettoyait la salle. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver seul dans son appartement sans vie, à ressasser les derniers évènements.<p>

Quand enfin il passa le seuil, Chris le rappela.  
>- Captain ?<br>- Hm ? Il se retourna, finissant d'enfiler sa veste de cuir.  
>- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours mon héros.<p> 


End file.
